Five Years with Striker!
by DJ Kamza
Summary: He proposed. But now he needs a job. His friend tricks him to getting a very dangerous job. Work with 11 or more killer animatronics. But what they don't know is that the night guard is a Mark-5 Jaeger. Now it's the animatronics who are in trouble! How will they survive five years with Striker Eureka?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hello! Its so good to see you guys again! Welcome to my second story! Just so ya know, this is just a crossover between FnaF and Pacific Rim only. And it features our favorite Australian Mark-5 as the famous night guard. This story takes place in the second game's location.**  
 **FnaF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Pacific Rim belongs to G. Del Toro.**

* * *

 **C1: Introduct-a-ma-something...**

Martin rubbed his face with his hands while leaning back into the kitchen chair. He just proposed to his girlfriend about 20 days ago and their wedding was coming up in about a month or 2. The 24 year old orange-head (Yes, his hair is orange) had recently moved to the U.S and it wasent easy leaving Chuck, Bruce, Herc and Max behind, but he promised that and her will visit whenever they get the chance.

Besides that, he's got this whole new dilema involving Raleigh and Yancy. Apparently they weren't too happy when they discovered him and Letifa where getting married. He cringes when that memory pops up in his head. He still remembers it like it happened yesterday...although it happened a week ago when they all found out...

 ***Flashback***

Hong Kong Shatterdome 13:15 in the afternoon

"Alright Strikes. Were all here. What do ya need to tell us?" That voice belonged to the 2nd tallest guy of the group. He had dark skin like the Marshall, snow white hair, bright blue eyes (Like REALLY bright. So bright you can get hypnotized, like how the aliens from Skyline do it) and was very well built.

"Yeah, come on man. What's the big deal?" That voice belonged to a black-haired, golden eyed guy in full red basket ball training gear. A robotic 3rd arm holding a basket ball he managed to swipe from his brothers, who didn't notice they were currently holding a present loaded with a Spring-loaded boxing glove (Revenge for something his brothers did to him earlier).

Striker looked at the group (consisting of a lot of human Jaegers, human kaiju, and human demons from DooM) and the Mark-3 hybrid next to him with an excited smile he couldn't keep hidden. He, my fellow readers, was very glad that his and her respective rangers were not there at the moment. What he was about to him tell then would make his and her rangers go beyond insane.

"...(Taking a deep breath)...Well mates...uh we and...Gipsy...we-"

"Just realised that your pregnant!" exclaimed Romeo Blue.

"BWWAAAAAA?! GIPSY DANGER AND STRIKER EUREKA!" shouted everyone while Hydra Corithnian proceeded to slap the backside of Romeo's head.

"NNONONONO! ITS NOT THAT! ITS...(sighs) Romeo, keep that whiney mouth 'o' yours shut fo' crying' out loud! ANYWAYS, me an'...Gipsy, we-

"Are going on a honeymoon!" Screamed Romeo happily.  
"NO! Romeo seriously, shut up! (Takes a deep breath)...me and Gipsy-"

"Are responsible for breaking Marshall's favorite lamp!" shouted Romeo while he avoided being smacked by Hydra again.

Strikes and Gip remained as still as statues as they try to avoid Marshall's tougher-than-ice-and-hotter-than-fire glare that can send Baphomet running while screaming like a girl. Unfortunately readers, he can't because he got killed twice by Striker when Hell invaded Earth. Back to the story:

"M-M-Marshshsall s-si-sir, I-I-I dunno what he's-IT WAS CHERNO! HE WOULD'N STOP BOUNCING THAT BLASTED BASKETBALL ALL OVER YO'R ROOM! I TRIED TO STOP HIM!" He lied.

"HEY! STOP LYING! IT NOT ME WHO BOUNCE SUPER BASKETBALL! I DO NOT BASKETBALL! BLAME CRIMSON!" Cherno tried to defend himself and was furiously pointing at Crimson who in turn argued and pointed to Coyote who in turn argued and pointed to Horizon who in turn argued and pointed to Ex whom in turn argued and pointed to Striker who...ah you get the point. Let's just say they argued until-

 **"JAEGERS, DEMONS AND KAIJU, ENOUGH!"** Marshall's voice boomed throughout the entire shatterdome, silencing the entire shatterdome. Yes, the ENTIRE shatterdome.

* * *

In the Jaeger bay, hundreds of employees were just doing their jobs, you know. Operating the shatterdome, fixing and maintaining the Jaeger's, their usual stuff. Meanwhile in LOCCENT, Tendo, with a plate of 5 strawberry sprinkled doughnuts (a 6th one jammed in his mouth) and a cup of coffee with 10 table spoons of sugar added (He likes sugar, why do ya think he can get so jumpy these, mmm?) was sitting on his comfy chair watching the Jaegers (The giant robot Jaegers. The robot teenage Jaeger's and the chibi Jaeger's and their chibi Kaiju friends) He was also watching Striker and Crimson arm wrestling on an annoyed Cherno's head.

And Crims was losing...badly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Crimson muttered. Meanwhile our favorite Mark-5 giant had his other hand against his head, trying to keep from falling asleep. "Ugh, admit it Crimsy. No mad'er how many times ya arm-wrestel me, ya always lose." Striker informs him with his virtual visor-eyes closed.

"N-never!" Crimson wheezes out, him wincing in pain. "Okay. Your loss." Now Striker puts more pressure on Crimson's arm, causing Crimson more pain and making him literally use his 3rd arm on the J-Bay floor to keep himself from falling. Now his hand is just about a meter from touching an even more annoyed Cherno's head.

"Think of something! Use that Mark-4 A.I brain the PPDC gave you." he thought. He looks at Striker then at Gipsy who's standing behind Striker. And thats when that lightbulb that you see above a cartoon character's head came into mind.

"Please let this work! If I lose, I'll be known as 'Flower Garden Typhoon'!" He looks at Striker who, if he could smile, would have a very evil grin. "Look! Gipsy's...uh...cheer leading for you! Your going to miss it!" Under normal circumstances, not even the world's dumbest person would fall for that. Buut! Anyone mentions Gipsy doing something, well...ya know. And to say he fell for that, is a huge understatement. Immediately forgetting about the match, he whirls around and finds Gipsy with only a confused expression on her face. "What the? Crimsy what are you talking-".

 **BAM!**

The Jaegers look at Striker's downed hand with a shocked expression on all their faces (even Cherno). No one except Cherno and Ex has beaten Striker at arm-wrestling. EVER. They all just stare at the two Jaegers in shock until...

"WOOHAHAHA! TAKE THAT EUREKA! WHO'S DAH WORLD'S STRONGEST JAEGER NOW HUH?! YEEAHAHA!" Crimson shouts in Striker's face and then dose a little victory dance (consisting of the pyramid, the shuffle and generic weird movements and fist pumping and stuff.) and victory dance-walks (a moon-walk, shuffle hybrid dance move thingamajig) out of the huge shatterdome doors, a passing by news helicopter focusing on his victory dancing. Everyone looks at Striker and seeing his body slowly turn red with heat, slowly back away. His visor turns red and...

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! CRIMSON TYPHOON, GET YOUR METAL ARSE BA'K 'ERE NOW!" Striker bursts out of the shatterdome, knocking down Cherno but without noticing it, and runs after Crimson, the latter laughing while running away, creating chaos at Hong Kong bay. About 3 or 4 news helicopters following after, annoying news reporters knowing that anything Jaeger-related will gain them a huge pay increase, yet my fellow readers, the 2 lumbering Mk-4 and Mk-5 giant robots couldn't and never give a damn.

Before Ex can say "That...was...legendary..."- " **JAEGERS, KAIJU AND DEMONS, ENOUGH!"**. The entire shatterdome immediately shuts down with activity. Its so quite, a mouse decided to go exploring, but after taking all the glares by his constant squeaking, he quietly slowly goes back into his hole in the wall, joining his friends-customers and quietly managing his underground mouse jazz club, where proffesional jazz drummer Jerry Mouse would be playing at tonight.

 **Back in the J.D.K rec room...**

Still in silence, Marshall glares at the 3 different groups of hybrids. "Now...Hydra Corithnian, get some duct tape and shut up Romeo." He orders. "THANK YOU!" she screams happily as she somehow pulls a roll of duct tape out of nowhere and wraps it around Romeo's whole head in under 8 seconds, messing up Romeo's epicly perfect Tom Cruise style red-brown hair, him narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"...oookaaaay...Rangers, when this is done, your going out and getting me a new lamp. The exact same one in my room before dusk" he orders them sternly. "What!? Marshall! But we didn't break anything!" Jin complained. Marshall puts up his hand before anyone can complain again. "May I remind you rangers that today is the annual 'The hybrids can get away with anything bad they do' day? Or have you forgotten already?" He answers with a smirk.

"YEEEEESSSSS! How could we forget?! WOOHOO!" Ex exclaims as the hybrids do a little victory dance, the rangers frowning in annoyance. "Now Striker, you and Gipsy wanted to tell us something?" Marshall reminds him.

"Is Raleigh and Chuck 'ere? Cause I don't want 'em to know this yet" Striker tells them. "They...are in the elevator." Says a man coming behind Aleksis and Sasha, carrying a tablet-like device. Both of 'em. Annnd they look like they gonna cause trouble." He says standing next to a revived Tamsin Sevier. "Thank you Jeremy." Jeremy nods.

"Now Striker?" They turn to the Mark-5 and Mark-3.

"Well...uh...me and...Gipsy...(takes a deep nervous breath)...*Initiate dramatic suspense background music"

...were gettin' married.

 ***KAAHAAHAAHAAHHOOOWWW***

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAHH! COME ON! THATS DE THIRD TIME T'DAY I HAS TE REVIVE YE ARC! YOUR NOT MAKING ME LIFE AS A REVIVER ANY EASIER YE KNOW!" Yells a tall pale skin man with a Scottish accent while shaking his fists in anger, while he works on reviving Arc.

The other hybrids and rangers had plate sized eyes and their jaws had hit the ground. And those jaws had fallen though all those floors, finaly stopping at the floor of the basement, scaring the shiznit out of Tendo, who was currently screaming like how a woman would when a guy accidentally walks into the lady's bathroom and waving his hands as if he's a crazy person. You can watch how he reacts because a security guard was recording him and posted the video on YouTube.

"You...two...are...getting...MARRIED!?" says 6 voices simutaniously behind Striker and Gipsy.

 ***KAAHAAHAAHAAHHOOOWWW***

"OH COME ON!" Archie says as he gets to work reviving Arc again who was just alive, but exploded again. It's this effect that happens when something shocking happens. Like when Strikes and Gip announced they were getting married, the plasma blood inside him overheats, redirects itself, goes straight to his heart and makes him explode, his dying sound exactly sounding like how he dies when he's in Aracnotron mode.

 ***Back to Strikes and Gip***

The 2 Jaeger's oil-laced blood froze as they slowly turned to see the slowly about-to-explode faces of Chuck, Bruce, Yancy and Raleigh and the shocked but absolutely happy faces of Mako and Herc. The 2 Jaegers and Four rangers (Mako and Herc don't count) stares at each other as the others slowly back away or try to hide.

"G-G-Guys, jus-jus-jus' list'n to us fo-for a sec, o-o-kay? Y-Y-You see..."

In the Jaeger bay...

Everyone has just gotten over the arm-wresteling match and were about to go back to whatever they were doing when a scream took their attention to one of the entrances at the bottom floor between Gipsy's and Crimson's bays.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MARK-5 PIECE OF-" "RALEIGH WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" "LEAVE 'EM ALONE, BECKETS!" "YES! LEAVE POOR STRIKER ALONE!"

Ex looks at Coyote with a confused expression and before he could ask "What in this universal famous world was that?", Human Striker literally breaks right through the armoured door, running like a mad man, with Raleigh and Yancy chasing after him and Chuck and Bruce chasing after the Becket Bros' who was being chased by Tendo because they stole the last strawberry doughnuts who was being chased by the hu!Jaegers who were laughing their butts off who were being chased by the hu!Demons who was being chased by the hu!Kaiju who were being chased by the Marshal and rangers who were being chased by the rest of the shatterdome crew who were being chased by the Scooby-doo gang who were being chased by teenage Jaeger robots who were being chased by " _When thee Earth collides, two hearts, two souls combine."_

Martin was snapped out of his flashback by the ringtone of his Huwaweii touchscreen phone ringing his favorite song. Picking it up "'ello?"

 _"H-hey, Marty boy!"_ says a very cheerful voice on the other side of the line. "Hey Romeo. How ya doin'?" " _How'm I doing? I should be asking you, dude! Listen I know you still haven't found a job yet-"_ "Wait, how do ya know that?" "..." "Romeo?" _"Er listen dude. I don't have much time. I found you a job. I gonna text you the details when I'm done here. Tell Letifa I said Hi. Buh-bye!"_ Romeo said hurriedly and hung up, leaving Martin confused but in a few seconds happy as Hell!

A moment later, he gets a text reads it carefully and starts saving it in his internal memory banks.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Night guard position lasting from 12am to 6am. For 350$ a week. not bad if i say so myself. 87 Surviiell street. 876-5432-FAZBEAR. simple number eh? I'm gonna meet you there. Romeo Gage.**

Martin hummed to himself. A job at a Children's pizzaria. Mmm...ah! Better than nothing! Texting to Romeo that he'll be there and to Letifa that he will be out, he grabs his motorbike keys, gets out of his and her house and speeds down the road, taking the view of the Seattle skyline as he drives down the road.

Arriving at the pizzaria, he sees a Navy blue Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 with gold and red stripes along the top and sides, among all the other cars. He looks at the supercar with wide eyes and they widen more when he sees the number plate at the back.

#872-ROMEO-BLU#

"Heh. It rhymes. Smart." He thought as he parked his Suzuki GS500. He got it as a present from Coyote and Tacit for getting married. He smiled as he looked at the place. Its a typical children's pizzaria. The paint looks fresh, the windows look replaced, the parking lot looks upgraded and what caught his attention the most was the sign above.

 **"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria: Where fantasy and fun come to life!"**

He looks to the left of it and sees a brown animatronic bear wearing a black top hat singing into a silver microphone. On the right side is a yellow duck or chicken holding a cupcake with a candle, wearing a bid saying **"LET'S PARTY!"** Next to her was a sky blue bunny holding a guitar up in the air. He shrugs and as soon as he opens the door, he's bombarded with the smell of pizza, children screams and laughter and children's music.

Before he can go inside, "NO! I WANNA STAY!" Screams two kids who were literally being dragged by their parents to their car. "You *drag* have an *drag* appointment with *drag and picking up* the dentist!" Yells the boy's mom while she struggles to put him in the car. Before Martin can listen to what happens, a pair of hands lands on his shoulders and forcefully turn him around.

Martin poses some wierd-ass karate stance. Romeo looks at him strangely and slowly starts chuckling before he completely explodes into full laughter. "M-Marty boy! HAHA! Drop the-drop the pose man! HAHAHAHA!" the caramel-skinned Mark-1 exclaims. Martin, now blushing madly, drops the stance and pushes Romeo. "Dude, wha' the heck?! Ya scared the livin' daylights outta me! Ugh!"

"Hehe! Sorry dude! Couldnt help it. Come on, give me some sugar." Striker then smiles. "Aw come 'ere ya sneaky bastard!" They give each other a huge bro hug and pat each other's backs. "So, I'm 'ere. What job ya got for me?" the Mark-5 asks impatiently. "Fallow me." Martin the follows Romeo through the main area. He sees a lot of tables with a lot of board parents and in the front was the show stage. The 3 exact animatronics from the sign outside.

The apparent lead singer was a rather...no...a very fat bear with rosy red blushed cheeks, a black top hat, a black bow tie and holding a silver-black microphone while singing to the very happy kids. The one on the right of him was the sky blue bunny holding a modern looking red and black guitar. The one to the left side of him made Martin blush a little and when he looks at the parents, he chuckles seeing them show their disgust to the yellow duck or chicken or whatever her species as an animatronic is. She's wearing a pink undergarment that looks more like underwear. She has that bib that says 'LET'S PARTY!' with what looks like tiny coloured flecks. She's also holding a pink cupcake with large eyes. The threesome are actually quite good singers.

"Strikes. Ya coming or what?" calls out Romeo. "O-oh yea'. I'm comin'." He takes a look at the animatronics who were done with their song and the kids were doing their own things now. He looks at them, and they were staring right back at him. His eyes widen in surprise...

...before for some reason, he gives then a very devilish grin and wiggles his eyebrows at them. They now widen their eyes in surprise and their jaws slightly drop. Before anything else, he quickly catches up with Romeo who was outside an office with the name tag 'Manager's office: Mark E. Plier' and Romeo opened the door for both of them. "Mark,I got him for ya." Mark smiles. "Aha. Thanks Romeo." The latter gives a salute then walks of to go...do whatever he dose in his spare time.

 **Freddy Fuckbears- I MEAN FAZBEARS! Fazbears Pizzaria. 11:50 P.M. Security guard's office.**

Striker-Martin couldn't believe how lucky he was. Just a few questions and he got the job as a night guard , an itchy purple uniform with a badge that looks more like a piece of plastic toast, a taser, a Barton, 3 pairs of handcuffs and a cool looking cap that says security that he puts confidently on his head he makes his way to his new office. He sits down and studies his new work space.

He sees a large dark entrance on the front wall, leading to a dark long hallway. There are two vents on either side with a grey button next them. His desk has a tablet-like device similar to the one he saw Jeremy holding that time. His desk also has a fan, a cool drink, and its littered with balls of paper. He'll clean that up later. Above that large entrance is two warning signs, which kind of confuses him, but he shrugs and continues studying. On the left wall is a poster that has the 3 animatronics he saw today and it reads "CELEBRATE". The walls have a lot of pictures of the animatronics making kids happy. But some of them look a little disturbing, like the one that shows toddlers ripping apart another animatronic here that he hasent seen, but looks like a white fox with patches of pink fur.

There are coloured starsvhanging from the ceiling, chessboard-style black and white tiles for the floor, monitors at the corners of the room in front of him and that's about it. He's about to relax and wait for his shift to start so he can show some robbers not to mess with Aussies and children's restaurants and not stealing the animatronics and stuff. He jumps when he hears the phone ringing. He was expecting a call because Mark told him about that, but he didn't expect the volume to he so freaking loud!

"Fuck." He mutters before picking it up.  
"'ello?"  
 _"Uh hello?"_  
"Hi."  
 _"Hello, hello?"_  
"Hi! I can hear ya-Jeremey?!"  
 _"Oh. Uh Hi Striker! How ya coin'?"_  
"Uh...good I these?"  
 _"Ah that's great."_  
"Wait, why ya callin'? Especially at this time?" " _Uh I work the day shift security guard there. And because I got more experience that you, Mark said I should, you know, teach ya the basics."_  
"Umm...okay. I'm listining."  
 _"Uh first there's this introductory creating I'm supposed to give you, but I know your not gonna be interested in that."_  
"Damn right."  
 _"Er, but main thing as a security guard that you should know about. The Toy animatronics"_  
"Wait. Toys?"  
" _Er, the 3 you saw on stage, the one in kids cove, the prize corner and the game area."_  
"Oh. Okay."  
 _"Yeah, they are worth a small fortune on those guys. Uh, facial recognition, advanced Mobility-"_  
"Pssh. Advanced my arse."  
 _"Uh, they even let the walk around during the day. Ain't that neat?"_  
"They do? Huh. Didn't see that yet."  
 _"Yeah but most importantly, they're all tied to some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck we should be paying the to guard you."_  
"Im the worlds best Jaeger! I helped my fiancée destroy the first breach! I literally went to Hell, killed thousands of demons, and eventually Baphomet and Satin! They! Were! Pathetic! I could've killed them with my own two stingblades!"  
 _"I know. Anyways, no new system is without its...kinks. The animatronics were never given a proper night mode, so when they think its quiet, they're gonna go to the nearest source of noise, that being your office. So there's two solutions to this. There's a music box over by the prize corner. Just switch over there and wind it up. But it only affects one of them...unfortunately."_  
"DAFUQ?!"  
 _"I know right? The second solution is that empty Freddy Fazbear mask you have there. If you see one of them in the vent or in front of you, put it on for as long as you want and they should eventually go away. You have no doors, but you got a torch! And although it can run out of power, the building won't. So be worried when things go dark. Well you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the mask if you need to, wind up the music box. Piece of cake. Good night, Strikes! Hehe!"_

 ***The line drops***

Striker stored all that info in his memory banks but didn't listen as he was looking at the show stage through the moniter. The blue bunny wasn't there!

And where was he?

In one of the party rooms.

Striker visibly paled whiter than snow. "Aw fuck. Romeo Blue. I am going to shred you." He said. He picked up the torch and flashed it down the hallway, immediately freezing in total fear and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened to plate size.

 ***Some where around the world***

"Arc, can you give me the jug of beetroot juice?" asked Sky. "Sure, big sis!" He brings it to her-

 ***KAAHAAHAAHAAHHOOOWWW***

The jug goes flying and spills its contents all over Sky. She screamed in frustration. "ARCHIE!" He come into the Abbadon house kitchen "AGH! NOT AGAIN!" He screams, setting an outside flower bed on fire. "Oops!" He runs outside to put it out while Sky goes to change.

Why did Striker freeze? Toy Chica was standing down the hallway. "Oh shit. I am dead." He mutters as she dissapears, only for Striker to hear some weird ambience sound and finding both the bunny and Toy Chica in the left and right vents. He paled "...fuck..."

* * *

 **What do you guys think so far? Did anyone recognize the ringtone from Striker's phone? Tell me in reviews. Until bedtime I update...Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again folks! This is DJ Kamza here. Welcome to my 2nd chapter of my second story. If ya haven't checked out my first story and my trailer, do that when your done here. Sorry if I make any spelling mistakes or put incorrect words at incorrect places. FnaF belongs to Scott Cawthon and Pacific Rim belongs to G. Del Toro. (Shout out to CrazyKarma and Helene Oskanian and everyone else that I favored: You guys are the best!) Just so ya know, I'll be using Martin for an undescribable amount of time.**  
 **And great news! FnaF 4 is OUT! Yes! CANNOT WAIT TO EMERSE MYSELF IN THIS UNBELIEVABLE GAME!**

* * *

 **Night 1**

Martin expected a lot of events to happen in his life as a half-human half-Jaeger hybrid. But working in a children's restaurant as a night guard with creepy-ass robot animal things was so not one of them. Sure he would've expected that in like a horror movie or something, but not in real life. Yet, readers, he doesn't yet understand how human life works. After all, he was and is an alien butt-kicking fifth generation robot.

But he did know how to deal with situations like this. And how? Scream like a crazy person whenever one of the animatronics showed up in the vents or in front of him. Or deal with a fatbear animatronic who was standing at the end of the hallway!

Martin breathed heavily while sweating as he flashed the torch down the hallway again. "Ah for cryin' out loud, you scared-ass idiot. Ya try'na burst meh LEDs or somethin?" The bear yelled as he shielded his eyes from the powerful torch.

Martin was a little more shocked now because 1. The bear sweared and he worked as a singer in a children's fucking pizzaria! And 2... That bears sounds very VERY similar to that teddy bear in that movie he saw...what was it? Egg? Fed? Ned? Ted? Yeah Ted! He sound a lot like Ted! Very much...which kinda spooked him a little more. He tried to flash the torch again-

 **CLICK!**  
 **CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!**

"Ah what's up with'da light? WHAT'S UP WITH'DA LIGHT!?"

 **(*Cue creepy ambience alert!*)**

"...OH NO WHAT IS THAT!? OHNO! BUDEBDLLB! BEBDSLSEBDBD!" He quickly dons on the mask, right as the blue bunny comes through the right air vent and literally slides right in front of his face. "AAH WHAT THE FUCK!? BLUE BUNNY THING GO AWAY!" The bunny face-palms.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Typical old guys. So old your starting to forget our names. What's next? Your names? To remind you, my name is Toy Bonnie. But I like to be called Tony. Or the Famous Blue Bishole Maker. Bishole is a combination of Bitch and Asshole. Why I picked those two? You piss me off, I make you my bitch. And I will admit that I can rip you a new asshole which involves a drill and your ass, and which will most likely kill you. Anyways, have you seen that endo? I could've sworn he was here a second ago."

Ever since Toy Bonnie, or Tony or FBBM (He wasn't sure what to call him now) started talking, Martin immediately face-palmed. He knows one trait of this sky-blue animatronic: he talks a lot. ALOT. And that is a major pain for other people or animatronics. But right now, this bunny thing was expecting him to answer his question.

"Uh, I think he went to...tha' other air vent?" He points his thumb to the left air vent. Toy Bonnie raises his eyebrow at him. "But Chichi comes through that way. She would have seen him go by, but I think she's on stage right now. Aw well. Better check then. See ya Freddy." And with that he crawls into the vent. Taking off the mask, Martin sighs in annoyance as the animatronic crawls away. He knows that one is gonna be on his nerves with his constant talking.

"Gender-confused Annoyance." He mutters before flashing the light again, and almost dropping it in shock. The fat bear was now leaning in the doorway, much closer and behind him was that hot-looking duck-chicken what ever it was. But how was she now much more creepy? Her beak wasn't there, revealing a row of sinister looking teeth locked in a permanent grin. And her blue eyes were replaced with blackness and white pinpricks! His reaction: "AHAA! CREEPY LOOKIN' DUCKY!"

And it was that moment guys, where Marty-boy learned that she hated being called a duck.

 **"I AM NOT A DUCK! I'MA CHICKEN!"** She practicly roared, the entire restaurant literally shaking a bit. Martin, Toy Bonnie and the fat bear stared at her, eyes wide. This is a rare moment where she not only scares the night guard, she not only scares the crap outta the other animatronics, she is in rage mode. Were all the animatronics plus the night guard are in danger whenever they are near her. In this case, the shaking fat bear, Toy Bonnie who was trying to hide behind the fat bear and...where's Martin?

"C-C-C-C-C-C-ChiCh-Chichi, I-I-I-I know he-he-he c-ca-c-called you a duck, bu-bu-but I'm sure that endo w-w-who sits-sits in the n-n-nightguard ch-chair didn't m-m-mean it!" Toy Bonnie stammered to her, but it was for nothing as the 2 animatronics where screaming and running and jumping and waving and fighting phantom ninjas and dodged stone-hard pizza slices as Toy Chica chased them, fury in her black and white pupil eyes, ignoring the fact Martin was hiding somewhere.

The orange-head dropped down from the roof, rubbing his sore fingers. Shaking his head and muttering "Damn.", he flips up the monitor and decides to look at the place to see what he was dealing with.

The show stage was empty. Flip down moniter and flashes empty Hall way.

Checking Party rooms 1-4. Empty. Except for creepy paper plate drawings and two very big vents. "So dat's how they can also get in 'ere."

Flip down moniter and flash empty hallway.

Check Main hallway. Empty except for slightly open door labeled 'Parts and services'. Flip down monitor and flash hallway.

 **CLICK. CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK**

 **(*cue creepy ambience alert*)**

"WASSSUP WITH THE FLASHLIGHT!? UNO! NO! UDUBAWAB!" He quickly dons the mask.  
And the moment he takes it off...and the lights start flickering...

He sees the fatbear standing right in front of his desk his head tilting to the left, his mouth wide open and his eyes black with very faint white pinpricks.

"AAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screams and the bear immediately puts his paws to his ears. "Jesus, you dick-ass! Ya try'na make me deaf or somethin'!?" The fatbear shouts. "STOP WITHA FREKIN' SWEARIN, YA WORK IN'A CHILDREN'S RESTAURANT, YA WANKER!" He shouts under the mask.

"I, Toy Freddy, know dah rules for this fucked up establishment so I don't hav' ta-"

"How did ya survive that hot-duck thing's attack?" Martin interputs. Toy Freddy shrugs. "I Let that crazy bitch beat the hell outta her big-mouth gay friend. Eh. Im gonna go make sure dem sissor-heads don't mess stuff up. Later Freddy." And he walks out.

Taking off his mask, he sighs, wondering how he managed to get into this mess. As he was thinking on how he was gonna post videos on Youtube of Romeo singing 'Don't stop till you get enough' by Michael Jackson (He is terrible at singing anything!), he couldn't help but think that he forgot something...

 _"Check the lights, use the mask if you need to, wind up the music box and you should be-"_

"OH SHIT!"

Quickly raising the monitor and literally tapping every camera station until he hears the sound of Pop Goes the Weasel playing. His face instantly drains of colour and he puts on the mask as Toy Chica and FBBM both came at the vents, but just stayed there, not moving.

"GHAAAHAHA! GO AWAY! NOBODY LIKES YA! YA LOOK LIKE GAY CHEEP RIPOFFS!" He insulted the two, while **(*cue creepy louder ambience alert*)** Pop goes the Weasel plays faster and louder. "(Gasps) Freddy! How dare you insult me and my beautiful co-worker?! I outta break that fucking head of yours! I'll bash it in so hard, you'll be a mega-freak of nature! I'm gonna-"

"BONNIE SHUT UP YOU BIG MOUTH GENDER CONFUSED MOTHERFUCKER!" Screams Toy Chica, immediately shutting up Toy Bonnie who trembles in fear. Before he can stutter how he's not gender confused-

 **"HEEEEERES PUPPET!"**

"OH SHIT!"

 **"RRRRREEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA(*Toy Bonnnie and Toy Chicago playing chess with Toy Freddy watching with interest*)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa...** (*Both take deep breath*) **...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

 **DING DONG DING DONG...DONG DING (YAAAYYYY!) DING DONG.**

The primary generator kicks in and all the lights automatically switch on. Martin opens his eyes and looks at the...Puppet?... who was 30cm away from him, arms forward to grab him and he was hovering above the desk in a pause like position...?

He looks at the group of 4 animatronics with a blank stare then an unimpressed stare and then a wide evil grin. "When I get back t'night" **(*Animatronics slowly back away*)** "You'll feel how I feel 'ere at night. GET BACK TO YA STAGE!" The scared animatronics run back to where they came from, Martin following them to see where they go. Animatronics literally jump then front flip then dance then freeze on stage. Puppet-guy leaps into a box at the part called the Prize corner.

As he is about to open the door, it opens and a very familiar face pops in. "Heeello everybody. My names is Mark E. Plier and welcome to Fucky Fuckbears Pussy-ria!" Martin bursts into laughter and the animatronics (Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica Just so ya know) try their absolute hardest not to laugh but fail to keep from crying tears of oily joy while Toy Freddy tries his absolute hardest not to make his eyes go black.

"Haha! Nice one Mark! Exactly the words I would use as bein' night guard. Its was...just so boring 'ere." He lies. Mark grins. "Don't worry dude! Youll see action sooner or later. See ya, gotta open the place up." and he heads to his office.

Arriving home, he parks his bike in the garage, tiptoes into the bedroom, kisses Letifa on the head causing the both of them to smile and he carefully but quickly but loudly but softly collapses on the bed. Before he can enter the void of sleep, he thinks about what he's gonna do tonight. And are they in for a surprise!

* * *

 **AGAIN SHOUTOUT TO HELENE OSKANIAN AND CRAZY KARMA AND THE MYSTERY GUY WHO FAVORED-FOLLOWED MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES! THEY'RE REALLY GOOD! Also check out my other story The Cyber that loved me and The Trailer for an up-comming project I'll be working on soon. They are really good!**

 **Im gonna need ideas for Night 2 and I might need an OC. Your OC has to be a human Jaeger. Have a name, apperace, age (From the time when his-her Giant Jaeger body was finished being built until now.), specifications for his-her systems and weapons, personality, if it was destroyed the name of the kaiju that took it down, how the Jaeger sees his-her rangers (as parents, siblings or great friends.) and likes and dislikes.**

 **Thanks Elhini Prime! I recommend ya see those 3's stories. As I said, they're really awesome! Remember, I'm gonna need ideas for night 2.**

 **Until next time! Ciao! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is between night 1 and 2. This is the introduction of a new human Jaeger.**

* * *

 **Hawaii. PPDC international hospital. Recovery ward 3.**

Marshall Pentecost carefully eyed each patient in their rooms as he shuffled Party-Rock-Anthem-style down the hallway of the PPDC international hospital recovery ward in Hawaii. He was here because he had a plan to get them back on their feet. As he came near the end of the hallway, his personal slave, I MEAN ASSISSTANT! I MEAN- AH FORGET IT!

He sees LOCCENT leader (Much better!) Tendo moonwalking out of the last left room, entering data and info on his tablet. Shaking his head he approaches the Elvis-wannabe.

"Mr Choi? How we doing on the rangers?" He asks a little hopeful. The technician sighs. "Not good sir. Most of them are either still in a coma, or refused to go back out into the field because of PTSD."

Marshall sighs. "Any chance one of them is willing to take this risk?" Tendo looks at his tablet. "Well I'm about to go ask the last team on this level. After that, were gonna have to go to the next..." The two men look down the 120 meter long hallway, barely seeing the elevator and staircase. Looking at each other, they rush into the room and peek out the door, observing the 2 rangers on hospital beds.

There was a man with short, grey-streaked black hair, grey eyes, lightly tanned skin with a couple of freckles across his nose. He had a lot of scars and a few burn marks all over his skin and was missing his right arm, the rest of his shoulder amputated. He was taking nap with a blindfold over his eyes and was listening to music on head phones with the volume turned down. Next to him reading a book with glasses was a woman with red hair also having grey streaks in it which has a few silver ribbons, all tied up in a braid. She had blue eyes with very pale skin. "I see why it's so dark in here." Tendo whispered. "Her skin must be photo-sensitive or something like that." replied Marshall.

They peek around the corner again...and Tendo gets bluksomed in the face with a very hard covered book. "YAAAOOOWWW!" He yelled in pain as He flew back and hit the wall. Marshall stares at him with wide eyes and clears his throat. He walks in trying to pretend nothing just happened and that he just came from the corridor. Well...That is sorta true. He just came from the corridor. And wasn't ready to walk the full height of Jozi Exterminator just to go to another level.

He approaches the woman with his usual calm face, But inside, he was trying not to blow up is insides because of the utter nervousness he had after witnessing the woman hitting Tendo with a perfect shot. "Good evening Marshall Pentecost." She replied with a smile and a slight Irish accent. "Good evening Mrs Elessar." He replied with a slight smile as he sat on the chair next to her, Tendo sitting on one next to her husband.

"Oh I'm sorry Tendo. Did it hurt?" She asked with a mischievous smile. "Revenge can be a very bad thing! But of course. Old habits die hard. And you are still very grouchy. ***SMACK!*** OOOFFFFF!" He yelled falling backwards in his chair after getting hit with a mug in the head. Mrs Elessar just chuckled. "So what can I help you with sir? Well...I can't really do anything right now." She said, looking at a scar on her arm. Marshall takes a look at the scar. "Well actually, you can help. Even now." He answered. She looks at him. "How?" She asked a little suspicious. He smiles and she jumps little in surprise. Guys, if you served under Marshall Stacker Pentecost while fighting the kaiju, you will know he does not smile alot. He rarely does. I'm not saying his smile is horrifying! That's-that's not what I meant! I'm just saying it's very surprising, that's all. Anyways...

"Well you have been made aware of the recent battles that the Earth has faced since the kaiju attacked, right?" She nods silently. "Well have you been made aware of an artifact known as 'The Artifact of Life?" She looks at him with a confused expression. "Nnnoo I haven't. What's that?" She asked as her husband woke up. "...GAAAAAH! ***SMACK*** GAAAH! ***SMACK*** GAAAH! ***SMACK*** EVIL TENDO! ***SMACK, SMACKITY SMACK***

Cue to said technician falling over his chair holding his head. "How many times am I gonna get hit in the head today?" He asked very dizzy. It took every ounce of energy to not burst into laughter seeing the tech get hit in the head again for both Marshall and the Mrs. "As I was saying, the Artifact of life, or the AOL, is an alien artifact currently being in possession of the Green Kaiju. It has the ability to resurrect any form of physical life. Say, bring back the dead in simple terms. And can fully heal any physical or mental body. Human or not. And we were wondering if you would except this offer to go back into battle." Pentecost finished.

Mrs Elessar considered this for a moment. "You will be immortal and your Jaeger. And heal very fast. And have much more powerful natural skills." He added. At this, her eyes widened and she smiled widely.

"I'm taking it. Honey?" She asked looking at her husband. "Yep. Me too. Say anything about forever-stuff and you already have meh." He said in total bravado, smiling. Pentecost smiled again as Tendo got up. "Alright. We'll have everything ready. Romeo?" He said and outta nowhere, Romeo Blue, waking witt total swag Dawgs, walks in the room, headphones in his ears. "Wassup Marshall? He said with a big smile.

Marshall gave him that glare, ya know? That glare that can send a shiver down ANYONE. But Romeo was in too much of a good mood. Marshall sighed. "Please get a wheelchair ready for these two." He said, But Mrs Elessar stopped him there.

"No need." She said with a smile then took out a... beeper? IPhone? Aah, a Huawei. She typed and texted a few things, then 6 seconds later, a beep echoed through the room. Then a moment later, a girl shorter than Romeo, came in with short Silver hair, pale skin with faint freckles on her nose, golden eyes wearing a bomber jacket, a grey shirt and jeans with boots came in holding a thick book. Romeo lays his red eyes on her...yeah you kinda know where I'm going with this now-

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED!" Yelled Romeo. "And stop narrating! It's annoying!"

Oh who's breaking the 4th wall now?

"Oh you little-" "Tendo! Enough! Where not gonna get anywhere so be quiet." Yelled Marshall, silencing the head technician. "Now, continuing scene in 3...2...1..."

The moment the Mk-1 Jaeger saw this girl, his jaw dropped, his eyes transformed into hearts and his lips curled into what can be describes as a shit-eating grin. " ***wolf-whistles*** Who in this fine world is this Mrs Elessar?" He asked while looking the girl up and down. Cue to him getting bluksomed in the side of the head by a pencil. "Oww." Was all he said.

"This...*points to girl* is Silver Dagger. Marshall, she'll push me out by wheel chair, thank you." She said as she glared as Romeo.

"Hey Silver!" Romeo yelled very happy to see an old friend. She looks at him...

...  
...then knee kicks him square in the nuts. Cure to said Jaeger falling on the floor, clutching his groin while Tendo and Mr Elessar laughed, Silver blushing and smirking along with Mrs Elessar while Marshall shook his head chuckling.

This was gonna be a very long day. He though about that as the small group left in a Jumphawk for Hong Kong.

* * *

 **Thanks Elhini Prime for letting me use her Jaeger and pilots. I really recommend you read her stories. New Chance and Ash and Smoke really inspired me to love the Human Jaegers genre in Pacific Rim culture.**

 **Aw well. If you want me to add an OC of yours here, PM me. Requirements will come next chapter, will eventually show up on my profile and are present in the previous chapter.**

 **Chao! :D**


End file.
